Magdalena Haloway
Magdalena "Lena" Ella Haloway Tiddle, or more prominently known as''' Lena, 'is the main protagonist and the narrator in the Delirium Trilogy. She looks forward to the day when she would be cured and would live a safe, predictable, pain-free life. She became infected and planned to get out of Portland, along with Alex, but ended up jumping over the fence alone, leaving Alex behind. Biography Early life Lena was born on the 3rd of Spetember in Portland, Maine. Lena is the daughter of Annabel Haloway and her father, Conrad. Her father died when she was just less than a year old and she believed that her mother died of suicide when she was six. She then lived with her Aunt Carol and Uncle William. She had a very close relationship with her mother and her sister, but that was before her mother died and her sister was cured. She said her mom used to bring to the East End Beach when she was little. Her mother told her to swim and they'd walk out the water at low tide. Her sister used to make sand castles, and they'd pretend that they were real cities that weren't diseased. It can be assumed that Lena's favorite color is grey and her favorite book is Romeo and Juliet. Delirium Lena starts off Delirium counting down the days to her cure. Even before the day of her evaluation, Lena works on her interview procedure with her aunt Carol. She enters the interview procedure along side her bestfriend Hana Tate expecting an averange score which would secure her a resonable match and allow her to proceed onto college. Upon her first interview, Lena starts to panic because her answers are a little bit out of the ordinary. When asked what her favorite book is, she says ''Romeo and Juliet and then answers that her favorite color is grey instead of a safe color like blue or green. Just as things seem to be going downhill, a stampede of cows interrupts the evaluations as a protest of the cure. This is where Lena gets her first sight of Alex Sheathes and she thinks he is an Invalid in that instant because he is laughing at the stampede before disappearing. After getting a second interview, Lena gets matched with Brian Scharff whom aunt Carol deems a suitable and good match, but Lena develops a relationship with Alex after Hana encourages her to trespass upon the government property to which Alex is working as security for. Lena sees that Alex has a three pronged scar behind his ear (a sign that he got the cure) and learns that he is nineteen. She soon learns later in the book that Alex is an "Invalid", posing as a "cured", and that he is working for the resistance. The night that Hana invites her to a party in the Deering Highlands is a night that the regulators perform a raid. Lena immediately thinks of the party, and after everyone in her house is asleep, she sneaks out of her house to go and warn Hana of the oncoming raid. However, when Lena gets there, the raid has started and a dog attacks her viciously. Alex swiftly rescues her from harm and gets her to a shack in the woods, where he heals her. However, Lena is still hesitant to be around Alex. They talk there for a while, until Alex and Lena kiss, and Lena discovers that she is falling into the same path her mother had many years ago: the path of the amor deliria nervosa. But she learns to ignore it and finds herself falling in love with Alex. Alex then persuades Lena to meet up with him on several occasions. The first meeting was at Back Cove and then more frequently at 37 Brooks Street, which becomes their regular meeting spot and their hideaway from society. Lena on one occasion is taken beyond the fence lines of the society and into The Wilds by Alex. he shows Lena what life could be like, and from then on the pair plan their escape into the Wilds. Unfortunately, Hana, Lena's best friend ends up ruining this plan by reporting Lena to the authorities. Lena is then placed under house arrest and tied to her bed to stop her from escaping. Grace helps Lena to escape by untieing her bonds, and Lena then flees from her window to an awaiting Alex below with a motorbike. A chase follows, and, upon reaching the fence, Alex tells Lena to climb and run while he sacrifices himself in the process. An explosion follows and it is believed Alex died. After, Lena flees into the wilds and the book ends. ''Pandemonium'' After escaping to the Wilds, Lena endures a number of hardships. She has to learn how to live life on the outside while still dealing with the loss of Alex, and she eventually decides to join the Resistance in New York. She is instructed to watch the DFA, and then to keep an eye on Julian Fineman at a large, high-profile DFA rally. It is during this rally turned massacre that Lena and Julian are both imprisoned by Scavengers. Eventually they escape together, falling in love with each other throughout their ordeal. They are separated when they're captured by New York police during the raid on Salvage . Lena sneaks back into New York to rescue Julian, and with the help of Raven and Tack, they make it into the Wilds together. Not too long after their escape, she discovers that Alex is still alive. Physical Appearance Lena has always been a bit self consious of her body and looks. She had described herself as not ugly, but not pretty either. In-between, she says. Her eyes are not green or brown, but a muddle. She's not thin, and says, she isn't fat either. The only thing she was definite about was her 5'2 height: short. However, Alex Sheaths has made it a point to call her beautiful on many occasions. So often, Lena herself starts to believe it. Described with long and soft brown hair that nearly reaches her hips, and a splatter of freckles on her nose. Furthermore it was also mentioned by Hanna that: "I've always thought Lena was pretty, but now it occurs to me tha t at some point--last summer? last year?--she became beautiful. Her eyes seem to have grown even larger, and her cheekbones have sharpened. Her lips on other hand, look sufter and fuller. I've never felt ugly next to Lena, but suddenly I do." This may hint Lena often overlooks her beauty. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Uncured